Jusqu'à ce que la mort ne nous sépare pas
by Ishtar205
Summary: Harry est amoureux de Severus mais celuici ne le sait pas. Severus est un vampire, mais Harry ne le sait pas. Et les deux sont partis à la chasse au Malfoy le père. Yaoi. Lemons en perspective... Spoiler T6.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou !**

C'est re-moi… Je sais, je suis super en retard… La rentrée est passée depuis un moment… Mais bon, j'ai posté des OS entre temps…

Enfin, voilà une nouvelle HPSS.

Ce sera une fic courte (6 chapitres a priori)… et oui, encore ! Désolée Kimmy Lyn, désolée aussi pour tous ceux qui se sont déjà plaint de ma brieveté, mais je sais pas vraiment faire des longues fics, mais je vous promets, je fais des efforts !

D'ailleurs, j'en écrit une qui devrait être longue… si, si, une HPDM future HPLV, voire HPDMLV… Elle arrive… On ne rigole pas (lol).

Celle-ci, c'est juste parce que je rêvais de faire une HPSS avec Sevy en vampire depuis que j'ai lu le défi d'Ombre-et-folie (super site d'ailleurs, paradis des yaoistes, si vous ne connaissez pas, allez faire un tour, c'est ! Alors, voilà…

Je rappelle que les persos ne sont pas à moi, je le saurais sinon, et vous aussi je pense, et que je les emprunte pour leur faire faire tout plein de choses au citron. Donc, homophobes (il y en a encore qui me lisent ? Des masos alors… lol !), mineurs et prudes, hop, on clique en haut à gauche sur le bouton précédent !

Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture !

NB : attention, spoiler du T6 !

* * *

**Jusqu'à ce que la mort ne nous sépare pas...**

**Chapitre 1 : Binôme de chasseurs.**

_Pensées de Harry_

_**Pensées de Severus**_

— « On y est, professeur. »

— « grognements indistincts et censurés. »

Harry se permit un sourire. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Voldemort pouvait être mort, cela ne rendait pas Snape aimable, surtout quand on le dérangeait pendant ses vacances pour "chasser" le mangemort. En l'occurrence le pire : Lucius Malfoy. Qui, en toute modestie, avait décidé de s'auto-proclamer Nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et qui semait le trouble. Il était nettement mois dangereux que son ancien Maître, mais nettement plus agaçant. Les sociers du Ministère, et aussi d'ailleurs, en avait assez de devoir lancer des sorts d'Oubliette à tout va parce que Mister Malfoy faisait usage de sa magie dans le monde moldu, de préférence dans une foule nombreuse et qui se dispersait vite : aéroport, gare, centre commercial, et même parc d'attractions ! Bref, Malfoy les faisait tourner en bourrique ! Depuis 6 mois. Et le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, le plus jeune de l'histoire, le plus impulsif aussi, Ron Weasley, avait supplié le Sauveur à la retraite, plus jeune directeur de Poudlard de l'histoire du monde sorcier, Harry Potter himself, brun, yeux verts, et cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, tout juste 18 ans, de l'aider, avec une distinction toute ministérielle :

— « Putain, Harry, t'es mon meilleur pote, ce type va me rendre fou, faut que tu m'aides ! »

Et Harry avait accepté, réquisitionnant Severus Snape, son professeur de Potions préféré, ex-mangemort, expert incontesté du regard avadakedavrant, cheveux de jais et yeux d'ébène, 38 ans, l'amour de la vie du grand Harry Potter susnommé — mais ça Harry ne l'avait dit à personne, et surtout pas au principal intéressé — et accessoirement vampire depuis un an — mais ça personne ne le savait, et surtout pas le grand Harry Potter —.

Harry entra dans la grotte qui leur servirait de cachette, de camp de base entre deux "chasses". Et grogna. Il avait souffert du manque de confort trop souvent et rien que l'idée de passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit dans ce… cette… bref, à même le sol humide, le faisait frissonner.

Et tandis que Snape posait ses deux énormes sacs avec un grognement, _Il a emporté sa bibliothèque avec lui ou quoi… ou son labo ! lol !_ Harry conjura une tente d'un geste. S'attirant aussitôt les foudres de son aîné.

— « Mais vous êtes fou, Potter ! Maintenant Lucius va savoir exactement où nous sommes ! On avait dit : pas de magie ! »

— « Non, j'ai dit que **vous** ne deviez pas faire de magie. La mienne est indétectable. »

— « Impossible ! »

— « Eh bien, puisque vous ne me croyez pas… Concentrez-vous sur moi… Tournez-vous et fermez les yeux… Ai-je fait de la magie ? »

— « Euh… non. »

— « Retournez-vous. »

Snape ouvrit les yeux… et sa mâchoire tomba. La grotte avait des allures de boîte de nuit moldue des années 70. Damier de dalles fluorescent et boule à facettes. Quant à Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il était déguisé…**_ en Travolta ! J'avais oublié que Harry avait été élevé chez les modus ! La Fièvre du Samedi soir ! N'empêche, dans ce costume, Potter est à tomber ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Quand je pense que c'est mon supérieur hiérarchique ! Comment peut-il être un sorcier tellement puissant — Nom de nom, c'est pourtant vrai que j'ai rien senti… Je croyais que c'était impossible, que la magie était toujours détectable ! Comment fait-il pour contrôler son aura ? — et faire des gamineries pareilles ? N'empêche, j'avoue que c'est drôle… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Encore heureux que j'ai appris à rester impassible. Si je me mets à rire de ses blagues, il va devenir insupportable. Enfin… encore plus insupportable. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend à me regarder comme ça ? Ah oui, une réaction…_**

— « Impressionnant, Potter, je l'admets. Ridicule… **_Et toc !_** mais impressionnant. »

Harry, qui avait conservé son sourire malgré le sarcasme (il avait l'habitude, si Snape n'était pas sarcastique, il s'inquiéterait), fit un geste de la main et le décor et son déguisement disparurent.

— « Merci, Monsieur. En fait, si vous voulez, je peux vous jeter le même sort qu'à moi… »

— « Lequel est-ce ? »

— « Oh, un de mon invention. »

**_De son invention ? Là c'est pas impressionné que je suis… Bordel de merde ! 18 ans et il "invente" des sorts de ce niveau ! _**

— « C'est pas de refus, Potter. **_C'est ça Severus, faire comme si de rien était, comme si tout cela était normal, comme si moi aussi j'inventais des sorts aussi puissants tous les jours…_** J'avoue que la magie est bien utile… même si vous auriez pu m'éviter de me coltiner les bagages ! »

— « Oups ! Désolé professeur, mais je ne voulais pas que les agents du Ministère qui nous ont filé jusqu'ici **_Tiens, il a remarqué… _**ne sachent que j'ai rendu ma magie indétectable. »

— « Pourquoi ? »

— « Trop dangereux. Malfoy est un sorcier puissant. Il pourrait apprendre ce sort… Bien sûr, je pourrais sans doute l'annuler, mais… mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus hocha la tête, pas assez sûr de sa voix pour parler. Et c'était bien la première fois… son cerveau encore sous le choc de cette révélation.

**_Il est pas puissant Potter, il est… Merlin ! Oui c'est ça, il ressemble à Merlin ! Et il a 18 ans ! Et merde ! Albus, sale lâcheur !_**

Puis Severus sentit un halo de chaleur l'envelopper pendant que Harry le regardait fixement, sans rien faire semblait-il, mais Severus sentait sa magie affluer vers lui.

— « C'est fait. Votre magie est indétectable. Ce sort n'est pas limité dans le temps. Mais pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je vous suggère de ne l'activer qu'en cas d'urgence, comme je le fais moi-même. Un simple "actif" ou "inactif" pensé suffit, puisque le sort est accordé à votre magie personnelle. »

Seveus acquiesca de nouveau tandis que les pensées tourbillonnaient en lui.

**_Il l'a accordé à ma magie ! Heureusement qu'il est toujours nul en Potions, sinon Harry Omnipotent Potter me foutrait définitivement les boules ! Il n'est plus le gamin que j'avais comme élève, je le savais, mais là je l'ai ressenti au plus profond de moi. Une telle puissance… et utilisée avec une telle désinvolture…_**

Inconscient du trouble de son aîné, Harry était entré dans la tente magique qu'il avait invoquée et s'ingéniait à la rendre confortable.

Quand Severus sortit de sa transe et le rejoignit, il découvrit ainsi un véritable appartement avec un coin salon où un canapé confortable ne semblait attendre que lui, puis une cuisine équipée de tout le confort moldu. Ce qui lui arracha un micro-sourire. Auquel Harry répondit par un sourire éclatant, en se justifiant ironiquement :

— « C'est ma tante Pétunia qui serait folle de joie en voyant ça. »

Severus continua sa visite par la salle de bains, immense, avec une baignoire **et** une douche.

— « Je ne savais pas ce que vous préfériez. »

Severus vit aussi deux armoires de toilette.

— « Comme vous êtes gaucher, j'ai pris celle de droite. J'y ai déjà mis mes affaires. Je me suis permis de mettre le strict minimum dans la vôtre… »

Severus regarda alors et aperçut dentifrice, shampooing **_Si c'est un anti-cheveux gras, Potter je vous tue !_** parfaitement neutre Le même que le sien en fait… Comme quoi le tact, ça doit finir par s'apprendre… et un parfum **_Je rêve là !_** boisé, et qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qu'il portait de temps à autre… **_Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire… Et pourquoi Potter est-il encore tout rouge ? C'est pas possible de rougir sans arrêt comme ça ! On se demande pas pourquoi il a été réparti à Gryffondor ce môme… Enfin, môme…_**

Sans faire de commentaires, **_Je crois que je ne veux pas de réponses à mes questions en fait…_** il passa aux chambres, l'une verte et argent.

— « C'est la mienne. »

Et l'autre blanche et bois, d'inspiration zen.

— « C'est la vôtre, si elle vous convient bien sûr… Je ne connais pas vos appartements de Poudlard, mais c'est ainsi que je les imagine… Oh, j'allais oublier… »

Et d'un geste de la main, Harry fit apparaître une alcôve aux murs entièrement couverts de bibliothèques vides,

— « …pour vos livres… »

un immense bureau,

— « … pour vos Potions… »

et une porte.

— « Elle mène à un labo, je sais que vous en avez un à Poudlard. »

Severus, décidemment interloqué par tout cela, autant par le choix des couleurs de Serpentard fait pour lui-même par Potter que par le luxe reposant de ses "appartements" ne put que murmurer un « Je vous remercie Potter. », d'une voix nettement moins glaciale que d'habitude.

— « Mais de rien, professeur. Je vous laisse vous installer, je vais préparer le dîner.»

Et Harry sortit, laissant là Severus qui mit bien 5 minutes à se remettre : Potter hyper puissant, Potter aux petits soins pour lui depuis qu'ils étaient seuls, Potter aux fourneaux, non, Potter chantonnant devant ses fourneaux !

Severus se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé.

* * *

**Alors ? **

Ce premier chapitre vous plaît ? Oui, non ? Dans tous les cas, review please !

Pour vous motiver, sachez que maintenant les updates dépenderont du nombre de reviews… Eh oui, j'ai moins de temps, je posterai donc en priorité la fic qui plaira le plus…

Alors, GO !

Mais non, je ne supplie pas honteusement pour avoir des reviews… Quelle idée ! lol !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, c'est re-moi !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews enthousiastes, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Je poste donc le chapitre 2, même si j'ai posté L'attrapeur attrapé d'abord vu que, au nombre de reviews, c'était le HPDM qui gagnait…

Vous savez donc ce qui vous reste à faire si vous voulez le chapitre 3 le plus vite possible ! lol !

Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mail, je réponds toujours.

Voilà… Il me reste juste à vous rappeler que, oh surprise, je ne suis pas JKR, et que comme toujours, cette fic est un slash, rated M et que dans ce chapitre, il y a un lemon (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, c'est une scène de sexe explicite). Donc, homophobes pour vous, c'est le bouton précédent ; pour les autres, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche : il n'attend que vous ;) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Pensées de Harry_

_**Pensées de Severus**_

**Chapitre 2 : Amour à sens unique.**

_**Je suis las, Merlin que je suis las… Je n'en peux plus… Mais pourquoi je suis venu, moi ? C'est encore la faute de Potter, comme d'habitude… Si même moi je ne me convaincs pas… Je sais bien, qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, ce gamin… ce jeune homme, n'y est pour rien… Je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir… Pas lorsqu'on "chasse" Lucius Malfoy.**_

_**Ah Lucius… mon premier amant, mon premier amour, mon unique joie devenue mon éternel tourment, mon tourmenteur…**_

**_Je me souviens encore de notre première fois… Notre dernière année à Poudlard. Tu m'avais convoqué, et chez les Serpentards, personne ne disait non à Lucius Malfoy, préfet-en-chef, prince de notre Maison, Sang-pur imbu de lui-même et d'une beauté époustouflante… Oui…_**

_**Tu n'as presque pas changé… Mais maintenant je sais pourquoi…**_

_**Donc, je me suis rendu dans ta chambre, en traînant les pieds, me torturant les méninges pour trouver pourquoi c'est à moi qu'incombait un tel "honneur". **_

**_Oh, je m'était en secret auto-proclamé le Prince de Sang-mêlé, mais, face à toi, j'avais douloureusement conscience que, de nous deux, le Prince, ce n'était pas moi… Au point de ne pas réagir quand tu t'es avancé vers moi. Enfin si, j'ai machinalement reculé jusqu'à la porte que tu avais verrouillée d'un sort. Mais quand tu as sorti ta baguette, je suis resté là, à te regarder, sans même penser à te résister, à me défendre, à me protéger. J'attendais la douleur, l'humiliation que tu allais, je n'avais pas le moindre doute, m'infliger, mes yeux rivés aux tiens, me noyant dans tes prunelles si particulières, couleur d'orage. Et la seule pensée qui me venait, incongrue j'en avais bien conscience, était que jamais je n'avais rien vu de si beau… ni de si dangereux. _**

_**Car je l'ai toujours su, toute beauté véritable est dangereuse. Draco en est la preuve… et Potter aussi d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense…**_

**_Bref, je m'attendais à tout… mais toi tu m'as lancé… un sort de lavage de cheveux ! Puis tu as comblé l'espace entre nous, tu as passé ta main dans mes cheveux… propres maintenant grâce à toi, et tu m'as dit : « Je rêvais de faire ça depuis très longtemps, mais tu prends vraiment trop peu soin de toi… » et tu m'as embrassé. C'était tellement toi : un compliment et une insulte à la fois… _**

_**Encore sous le choc, j'ai à peine répondu à ton baiser, me soumettant, ne résistant à rien, t'ouvrant ma bouche, suivant ton rythme, m'émerveillant aussi de te goûter ainsi. J'aurais pu rester éternellement ainsi, une de tes mains dans mes cheveux, l'autre autour de ma taille, tes lèvres sur les miennes, ta langue jouant avec la mienne… **_

**_Mais tu avais d'autres projets… Que tu m'as fait comprendre en me jetant, rompant à peine notre baiser, un premier sort pour me déshabiller et un second pour m'attacher au mur, bras en croix et jambes largement écartées. Au début, je m'en suis à peine aperçu. Et puis tu t'es écarté. J'ai gémi, j'ai voulu te toucher… Tu as souri, de ton sourire si particulier, entre tendresse et ironie, en me disant : « Je m'occupe de tout. » De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix. J'articule tout de même péniblement, entre deux gémissements que tu me soutires en marquant mon cou, un « Pourquoi ? ». Ma voix rauque te fait de nouveau sourire. « Tu aimes, non ? », me répliques-tu. Et tu n'attends même pas ma réponse affirmative, ta question étant toute rhétorique, pour continuer : « Alors, arrête de gamberger et laisse-toi faire, ce n'est qu'un début… » Je ne peux rien faire, alors je me résigne à être ta proie du soir. Je sais que ça ne mènera nulle part, que je ne suis qu'un nom de plus sur ta liste impressionante de conquêtes — qui songerait à te résister, beau comme tu es, filles comme garçons, homos ou non d'ailleurs — mais bon… Au moins, je suis sûr que ma première fois sera un très bon souvenir : si je me fie aux rumeurs, tu es très doué… Alors je me résigne à passer à la casserole._**

_**Et puis je ne pense plus rien. **_

_**Mon cerveau me refuse tout service. **_

_**Je me contente de ressentir.**_

_**J'ai l'impression que mon corps est hyper-sensible. **_

**_Chacun de tes baisers, chacune de tes caresses, chacun de tes gestes, doux ou violents, m'électrise. Et j'ai l'impression, tandis que tu cartographies mon corps, que tu entres en moi._**

**_Tu laisses ta marque sur moi, en moi, et je sais que tu es comme une drogue, et que, si tu me prends, jamais plus je ne pourrai me passer de toi._**

**_Je serai tien._**

**_A jamais. _**

_**Alors je sors de ma torpeur résignée et je commence enfin à me débattre. **_

_**Je pleure. De rage. De peur. De peine aussi, car mon corps se meurt de tes caresses, et essayer de m'y soustraire me déchire. Mais ma liberté est à ce prix.**_

**_Seulement un Malfoy ne s'embarrasse pas de ce genre de détails. Et, négligeant mes larmes, mes supplications, mes cris, tu plaques tes mains sur mes hanches et prends en bouche mon sexe dressé. Car le désir est là, manifeste. _**

_**Mon corps ne m'appartient déjà plus. Il est tien, déjà. **_

_**Et ta bouche est si délicieuse… Oh oui, tu es doué ! Tu me dégustes, lentement, comme si j'étais ta gourmandise préférée. **_

_**Et de nouveau je ne peux plus que gémir. **_

_**Et quand tu accélères le mouvement et que mon sexe bute encore et encore contre le fond de ta gorge, je me rends, je capitule, et je jouis en hurlant ton prénom.**_

**_Tu te relèves, un sourire victorieux et gourmand aux lèvres. Tu as bien compris que maintenant tu m'as en ton pouvoir. Et ton baiser lui aussi me dit ton désir et ton bonheur de me savoir soumis. _**

_**Ma rébellion aura été de courte durée. **_

**_Je me suis abandonné, dans tous les sens du terme. _**

_**Et mes supplications sont maintenant très différentes. **_

_**J'essaie désespérément de te toucher, arquant mon corps au maximum. **_

_**De nouveau ce sourire.**_

— _**« Tu veux que je te détache ? »**_

_**J'acquiesce farouchement.**_

— _**« Tu seras obéissant ? »**_

_**Je promets, je jure, et ma fougue te fait de nouveau sourire. Tu fais disparaître mes liens. Je me jette sur toi et te prends dans mes bras, me collant contre toi comme si je voulais me fondre en toi, et je t'ouvre ma bouche, accueillant ta langue qui me chavire.**_

**_A bout de souffle, je m'écarte, maintenant pressé de découvrir ton torse, ton dos, ton sexe. Mes mains, mes lèvres, sur toi, religieusement. Tu me laisses faire comme si mon respect t'était dû. _**

**_Je veux te goûter. Et même si c'est ma première fois, j'essaie de t'imiter, de te rendre le plaisir que tu m'as donné. Un Malfoy ne crie pas, il ne gémit pas, mais je te regarde, et dans tes yeux je lis la montée du plaisir. Je note aussi que tes joues rosissent légèrement, et j'en déduis que je ne m'y prends pas trop mal. Quand tu viens, j'avale ton plaisir, et tu me relèves pour te goûter à travers un baiser. _**

**_Puis, tu commences à onduler lascivement contre moi, comme si tu me dansais au son d'une musique connue de toi seul, et je sens renaître mon désir, et le tien. Et je sais qu'il est inutile d'avoir espéré que tu t'en tiendrais là._**

**_Mais je ne résiste pas. Je te laisse m'allonger sur ton lit, soulever mes hanches pour les surélever avec des coussins. Tu fais apparaître un pot de crème et tu me demandes de t'en oindre. Mes mains tremblent. Tu redescends le long de mon corps, en laissant volontairement traîner tes mains, et elles tracent des sillons de feu sur ma peau, avant de se saisir de mes hanches, fermement. Et tu me pénètres d'un coup sec. Je hurle. Mais tu ne bouges plus, et tu m'embrasses, tu me caresses, et je me détends. _**

_**Tu es en moi. **_

_**C'est la seule pensée qui hante mon esprit. **_

_**Rien ne m'avait préparé à ça.**_

**_Tu commences à bouger et je ferme les yeux. Mais, d'un ton à peine moins froid que d'habitude, tu me dis : « Ouvre les yeux, je veux te voir, je veux que tu regardes ce que je te fais. » _**

**_« Ce que tu aimes que je te fasse », ajoutes-tu au moment où tu reviens en moi, et là, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je n'ai plus mal, au contraire, je veux que tu recommences ce que tu viens de faire. Tu le fais, et mon cri est de pur plaisir cette fois. _**

_**Ton sourire réapparaît et tu continues à me parler. « Je veux que tu me dises que tu aimes, que c'est ce que tu veux, que tu aimes me sentir en toi, que tu veux que je te fasse mien, que tu es à moi, que tu m'appartiens, dis-le, je vais te faire hurler mon nom encore et encore ! Dis-le ! Parle ! »**_

**_Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas te répondre. Je ne veux pas te donner ce pouvoir sur moi._**

_**« Parle, ou je m'arrête. »**_

_**Et là je craque. De nouveau. **_

_**Et je sais que c'est fini. **_

_**Je me suis perdu. **_

_**Je suis à toi.**_

_**A jamais.**_

**_Et je te le dis, je te le crie tandis que tu vas et viens en moi, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, et que ta main sur mon sexe suit le rythme de tes coups de reins, et je hurle ton prénom quand je te sens te répandre en moi, et je te suis. _**

**_Je ne sens plus mon corps, je reste là, sans bouger, allongé sur le lit. Toi tu te redresses, tu te retires, et tu t'en vas… prendre une douche. C'est ce que je comprends en entendant l'eau couler. Quand tu reviens, je n'ai pas bougé. Tu fais une petite moue et tu me dis de me tirer. Je me lève, péniblement, me rhabille d'un sort, et pars sans me retourner. Je suis faible, je suis lâche._**

**_Oh oui, je suis faible. D'ailleurs, maintenant encore je suis faible, toujours, comme je l'ai toujours été. Rien que de repenser à ton corps sur le mien… _**

_**Et merde ! Récurvite ! **_

**_Je me déteste pour cela… Mais je te déteste encore plus… La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, rien ne te sauvera plus… J'ai toujours été faible face à toi, oui, mais le moment venu je ne faiblirai pas, je ne faiblirai plus ! _**

_**Parce que tu n'es plus le Lucius que j'ai aimé si longtemps… Car j'ai continué à t'aimer…**_

_**Oh oui, je vais continuer à être lâche, à être faible, bien après cette nuit-là. **_

**_Je vais t'aimer en silence, sans jamais te le dire… c'est bien la seule fierté qu'il me reste. _**

_**Et cela va durer. **_

**_Je suis devenu ton régulier, si on peut appeler cela ainsi. Tu venais me voir quand tu avais envie. Tu me prenais. Tu repartais. Et moi j'acceptais tout. Dans l'espoir que cela changerait ? Même pas. J'acceptais parce que je t'avais dans la peau._**

**_J'avoue que le fait que tu m'ais demandé d'être le parrain de Draco m'a un temps laissé espérer… J'avais une place définie dans ta vie, une raison d'y rester. Je me dégoûte de m'en être contenté… _**

_**Et je ne peux même pas dire que j'ai fini par reprendre mes esprits.**_

_**Non.**_

_**Pour toi, je suis devenu mangemort. J'ai tué, torturé… jute pour être avec toi… Je t'ai suivi en enfer.**_

**_Et c'est encore à cause de toi que je suis devenu un espion à la solde de Dumbledore. Bien sûr le vieux fou a fini par me "plaire" en lui-même, mais au départ, et pendant bien longtemps, j'ai été de son côté pour une unique raison : parce qu'il me donnait l'espoir de tuer Voldemort._**

_**Lui.**_

_**Je l'ai haï de toute mon âme.**_

_**Oh, pas parce que c'était un psychopathe mégalomane. Non ! je ne suis pas un idéaliste, je ne l'ai jamais été, tu le sais bien, et je ne me permettrais pas de juger de la folie d'un autre… Je suis quand même assez lucide sur mon propre cas pour éviter les chimères gryffondoriennes des Potter and Co. **_

_**Non, j'avais une raison nettement plus sordide. **_

**_Je voulais le voir mort, tout simplement parce qu'il avait fait de toi son amant. _**

_**Te partager avec d'autres hommes, je l'avais supporté, parce que je savais qu'ils ne comptaient pas pour toi.**_

_**Te partager avec Narcissa, je l'avais supporté parce qu'il était de ton devoir de Malfoy de te marier et d'enfanter un héritier. Je savais que ton mariage était de pure convenance… et que dès la grossesse de Narcissa vous aviez fait chambre à part.**_

_**Mais Lui !**_

_**Lui, si beau, grand, brun, ténébreux, si charmant ! Lui tu l'aimais, tu le vénérais, tu te soumettais à lui ! Tu ne me l'avais jamais permis, à moi, de te prendre. Mais au moindre claquement de doigts de sa part, tu accourais !**_

**_Mon cœur n'a pas tenu le choc. _**

_**Et une haine proportionnelle à mon amour pour toi m'a envahi. **_

_**Fou d'amour pour toi, je suis devenu fou de haine envers Lui. Et le trahir me procurait une jouissance sans bornes. Cela valait largement tous les risques que je courais. **_

_**De toute façon, j'étais déjà mort. **_

**_Oh, pas comme je le suis maintenant, non. Mais mon cœur était mort. C'est ce que je croyais du moins._**

**_Oh, tu ne l'as jamais su. Comment l'aurais-tu su alors que je continuais à me soumettre à tes désirs… puisque je ne pouvais me sevrer du besoin de ta présence, de ton corps contre le mien, de ta bouche sur la mienne, de ton sexe en moi._**

**_Et puis, tu as appris ma trahison. Et tu es venu me voir. _**

_**J'avoue qu'à ce moment-là, pendant quelques brèves minutes, l'espoir a envahi mon cœur. Feu dévastateur. Mon cœur n'était pas si mort que ça finalement. Et j'ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru que peut-être tu m'aimais, à ta façon, puisque tu ne m'avais pas dénoncé à Voldemort. **_

_**Et tu m'as tué. **_

_**Deux fois.**_

_**Tu as écrasé cet espoir insensé, et je suis mort encore une fois, encore une fois à cause de toi.**_

_**Et puis tu m'as mordu.**_

— _**« Je vais te faire payer ta trahison. J'ai un châtiment de mon cru pour toi, pire que la mort… »**_

**_Ta voix était si froide… Et alors, comme toujours en face de toi, je suis resté paralysé, et tu m'as mordu._**

_**Et tu m'as fait boire ton sang.**_

_**Et à cause de toi, je suis mort, je suis devenu une créature des Ténèbres, je suis devenu un vampire.**_

_**A 38 ans, je suis mort.**_

**_Et maintenant je suis condamné à faire tout ce qu'un mangemort fait par plaisir par nécessité. Je suis obligé d'être un assassin. Et je ne peux même pas me tuer. Mon instinct de vampire prend le dessus, toujours, avant. J'ai pourtant essayé. Et même si je peux boire du sang animal, ce que je fais tant que je peux, j'ai régulièrement besoin de sang humain… Je suis condamné à tuer… pour l'éternité…_**

**_Et c'est pour ça, Lucius, que je me suis juré qu'au moins je te tuerai de ma main !_**

_**Oh oui, je te tuerai ! Lorsque je te trouverai, je te tuerai.**_

_**Tu m'avais volé ma vie, et j'avais fini par l'accepter. **_

_**Mais je ne te pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir volé ma mort.**_

— « A table, professeur ! »

**

* * *

**

**Alors ? **

Ce chapitre vous plaît ? Oui, non ? Dans tous les cas, review please !

Vous savez que maintenant les updates dépendent du nombre de reviews… Eh oui, j'ai moins de temps, je poste donc en priorité la fic qui plaît le plus…

Alors, GO !

Mais non, je ne supplie pas honteusement pour avoir des reviews… Quelle idée ! lol !

PS : Dia, Jenni944 et NEPHERIA, merci pour vos reviews, et si vous voulez une RAR personnalisée, laissez-moi votre mail ;) !


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou c'est moi !

Je sais, je suis en retard mais bon… Je crois qu'il va falloir vous y habituer, cette année, je cours après le temps… Enfin… je vais pas vous raconter ma vie non plus (sourire (ffnet ne prend plus les smileys, je sais pas pourquoi))

Alors, comme toujours, rien n'est à moi, je fais juste joujou avec l'univers de JKR et comme toujours aussi je fais du yaoi, donc tous ceux que l'amour entre hommes dérange, allez vous faire voir ailleurs, personne ne vous regrettera !

Dans ce chapitre, il y a un… LEMON ! Eh oui, donc tous ceux que le sexe entre hommes dérange, cf plus haut ! Na ! lol

Juste une petite chose avant de vous laissez lire, MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et surtout à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé jenni944, si tu veux une RAR perso, laisse-moi un mail.

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Amour à sens unique ?**

_Pensées de Harry_

_**Pensées de Severus**_

— « A table, professeur ! »

Severus, arraché à ses pensées, brutalement et bien trop tôt à son goût, maudit son insupportable supérieur hiérarchique… comme il avait tant maudit Albus… Pinçant la base de son nez entre deux doigts pour essayer de couper sa migraine potterienne, Severus soupira, se changea en un tour de baguette et, se redressant de toute sa haute taille, se prépara à dîner en tête-à-tête avec son pire cauchemar.

A la vue de la table mise pour deux, surchargée de mets en tout genre,

— « Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez… », essaya de se justifier Harry avec un sourire contrit.

Severus soupira une nouvelle fois.

— « Je mange très peu, Potter. » **_Heureusement que je suis déjà mort, sinon ce gosse, non rectification, ce jeune homme, non, Potter, me tuerait ! C'est fou ce qu'il peut ressembler à Albus. Manquerait plus qu'il m'offre…_**

— « Une tasse de thé, professeur ? »

_**Qu'est-ce que je disais !**_

— « Je n'aime pas le thé, Potter. »

— « Pourtant le professeur Dumbledore vous en offrait toujours. »

— « Je sais, Potter. » **_Je suis las, Merlin que je suis las… Heureusement que les vampires peuvent manger un peu, sinon je serais dans de beaux draps ! Lucius, je te tuerai de mes mains pour ce que tu m'as fait ! Lucius… Je te hais ! Je te hais autant que je t'ai aimé… Je te hais tellement que même Potter à côté est supportable… enfin, je me comprends… Mais je te rattraperai Lucius ! Et je te tuerai !_**

Severus picorait, tandis que Harry dévorait, en silence, ayant compris que son professeur n'était pas d'humeur à bavarder. Il commençait à bien le connaître… Et puis, cette situation n'était pas si déplaisante que ça : il pouvait profiter de ce que son aîné était perdu dans ses pensées pour le mater en douce et phantasmer à l'aise.

_Ce qu'il est beau ! Merlin, je ne sais plus comment j'ai pu mettre tant de temps à m'en apercevoir ! Un si beau brun ténébreux… Merlin, ses yeux si noirs… et ses mains si fines, si pâles… C'est lui que j'aimerais avoir au menu !_

_**C'est pas mauvais, je reconnais… Bizarre qu'avec ce don pour la cuisine, Potter n'ait jamais réussi la moindre potion…**_

_Et merde ! C'est malin ! Le syndrome Snape a encore frappé !_ (j'emprunte cette jolie expression qui signifie, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, érection instantanée à la vue de Severus Sexy Snape, à Myschka, merci de m'avoir autorisé à l'utiliser. Petit coup de pub : si vous ne connaissez pas ses fics, allez les lire d'urgence, elles sont plus géniales les unes que les autres !) _Bon… j'espère qu'il va bien vouloir me céder le premier tour pour la salle de bains… parce que là un tête-à-tête avec Les Sorts Solitaires s'impose… Bien fait d'acheter ce bouquin… mêmes initiales que mon Sev… Arrête Harry, calme-toi, tu vas plus pouvoir te lever !_

— « Professeur ? »

— « Oui, Potter ? »

— « Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je vais prendre une douche maintenant ? »

_**Chouette ! Je vais pouvoir me détendre dans le canapé…**_

— « Pas du tout, Potter. »

**_Mais pourquoi court-il s'enfermer comme s'il avait un mage noir aux trousses ? Il est vraiment bizarre ce… Potter… Enfin…_**

_Merlin ! Severus, tu m'excites tant ! Même dire ton prénom… Ah si seulement tu étais mon Angel…_

**_Je suis si las… Et je vais bientôt devoir mordre quelqu'un… Quelle poisse cette mission ! Comment je me débarrasse de Potter, moi ? Il faut que je trouve un moyen, et vite, parce que bientôt, je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir. Il ne faut pas que mes instincts de vampire prennent le dessus alors que je suis avec lui… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? _**

_Mmm… Oh oui, my Angel, continue… Linguam. Oui, là, dans le cou… Mmm… Je te sens… Tu es si près de moi… et pourtant si loin… Ah, si tu entrais maintenant… Que dirais-tu de me voir ainsi, à genoux, à me préparer pour toi… Oh, Angel…_

_**Potter ?! Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que… ? Maudite télépathie !**_

_Oh Angel… my Angel… Oui… _

**_Potter est gay ?! Potter est en train de… de… Argh ! Et ce connard hurle ses pensées ! Je ne peux pas le bloquer… Si je n'étais pas si fatigué… et si affamé…_**

_Dentes ! Oui, mords-moi ! Ah si tu étais un vampire… Déjà que j'ai du mal à ne pas te sauter dessus… Tu es si beau ! Tes mains, tes yeux, ta voix… si froide… J'aimerais savoir si elle reste… froide… jusqu'au bout… Je te veux tellement… Les Sorts Solitaires, c'est mieux que rien… Oh oui… mais j'aimerais tant… que ce soit ta bouche là… Mmm… Et que tu viennes…_

_**ARGH ! Non, il n'a pas dit ce que j'ai cru entendre ! Pas ce sort...**_

_Oh oui ! Viens en moi plus fort ! Plus vite ! Oh my Angel, encore !_

_**Merlin ! Petit con ! Et merde ! je suis excité ! Et j'ai encore plus faim, évidemment !**_

_Oui, mords-moi jusqu'à sang !_

_**Et il fallait que Potter phantasme sur les vampires ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Quel… quel… allumeur ! Il mériterait que j'entre…**_

_OUI !_

_**Et que je le morde !**_

_OH OUI !_

_**Respire, Severus, respire…**_

_ENCORE ! Je viens… je viens… viens avec moi !_

_**Arrête !**_

_VIENS ! VIENS ! AHHHH !_

_**AHHHH ! Et merde ! Récurvite !**_

_Récurvite ! Et maintenant une douche… Vite, sinon je vais rater Buffy !_

**_Qui ? Ah ça suffit ! Silentio ! Ouf ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Parce que tu as aimé ce que tu entendais… N'importe quoi ! J'ai été surpris, c'est tout ! Quand je pense… Potter… Merlin, comment je vais faire moi, maintenant ?! Severus, respire ! Il phantasme… mais si tu lui disais que tu es un vampire, pour de vrai, il partirait en courant ! Evidemment ! Et puis, on ne saigne pas son directeur ! Même quand c'est un gamin insupportable…_**

— « Professeur ? »

— « ARGH ! »

— « Professeur ? »

— « Ce n'est rien, Potter, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. » **_Au moins, je contrôle à nouveau ma télépathie… Maintenant, on respire et on oublie que Potter est particulièrement bandant en pyjama… Pyjama ! Respire… Ne regarde pas son sang battre sous la peau fine de son cou… NON ! Il te parle ! Concentre-toi sur ce qu'il te dit !_**

— « Professeur ? » _Merlin Angel, tu es si beau !_

— « Oui, Potter ? »

— « Est-ce que ça vous ennuierait que j'allume la télé ? »

— « Pardon ? »

— « La télévision… c'est un truc moldu… »

— « Je sais ce qu'est une télévision, Potter ! Ma question était : que voulez-vous regarder de si important ? »

_Oh oui, regarde-moi méchamment. J'adore ça… Et merde !_ _Le syndrome Snape a encore frappé ! Mais c'est pas possible, je viens de… Tu me regardes, et j'ai plus qu'à recommencer… Sacrément bien fait d'acheter ce bouquin, j'en avais marre d'avoir en plus des crampes à la main ! La situation est suffisamment compliquée comme ça…mais là, je ne peux pas repartir dans la salle de bains… Même si le risque que tu me surprennes en pleine action décuple mon plaisir… peut-être que tu me sauterais dessus comme j'en meurs d'envie depuis des mois. Oui, tout le monde pense que je rêve de tendresse, d'amour romantique tout ça, alors que ce dont j'ai envie, ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu me prennes violemment, que tu me fasses tien brutalement. Pendant mes si nombreuses retenues, par terre, à laver le plancher, je rêvais que tu t'approchais sans bruit, que tu te collais à moi et que tu m'enfilais comme ça, comme si tu ne pouvais plus te retenir, comme pris d'un désir irrépréssible. J'adorerais te faire cet effet… Mais bon, en attendant ce miracle, je me contente d'être celui qui fait brûler le plus tes yeux de rage, au moins, ils ne sont pas glacés… Merlin Harry ! Arrête ça tout de suite, ça va finir par se voir, tu es en pyjama je te rappelle !_

_**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à se tortiller comme ça… Elle est pourtant simple ma question…**_

_Et réponds-lui ! Harry ! Pense à… Crabbe et Goyle en maillot de bain…_

— « Euh… » _Fantastique Harry, ça c'est de la réponse ! Et ne deviens pas écarlate en plus ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Reprends-toi ! Reprends-toi !_

_**Niark niark niark ! J'arrive encore à le faire rougir, I'm the best ! **_

— « Potter.. »

— « Ah oui… eh bien, il y a une série… Buffy contre les vampires… »

— « Quoi ? » **_Buffy ? C'était donc ça… Vampires !?!_**

— « Euh je la mets d'accord… Vous comprendrez mieux… »

Et sans attendre, Harry conjura une télévision magiquement trafiquée et l'alluma.

_Yes ! C'est le dernier épisode de la saison 3, L'Ascension 2ème partie ! Celui où… Oh oui !_

**_Pourquoi est-ce que ses yeux se sont allumés comme ça ? Allez, j'ai qu'à écouter un peu ses pensées, de toute façon, il ne le saura jamais… C'est qu'il m'intrigue depuis tout à l'heure…_**

— « Alors Potter, vous m'expliquez ? »

_Merlin… Je partage une soirée télé avec Severus Snape !_

— « Ne vous emballez pas, Potter… Je ne dis pas que je vais regarder avec vous… mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais des milliards d'autres choses à faire… »

_Surveille tes expressions, mon petit Harry, ou tu vas te faire repérer !_

_**Repérer comme quoi ?**_

— « Eh bien, Buffy est la Tueuse. Elle est l'Elue. Sa mission est de combattre les forces du mal, et notamment les vampires… »

— « Et vous vous reconnaissez en elle, évidemment… »**_ Après on se demande pourquoi il est fan de cette série !_**

— « Oh non, professeur, je préfère de loin les méchants… ils sont bien plus intéressants… »

_**Tiens donc…**_

_Et les vampires sont si sexys…_

_**Pardon ?**_

— « Vous allez bien, professeur ? Vous avez blémi, d'un coup… »

— « Non, non, je vais bien Potter, continuez. » **_J'ai pâli ! Ben forcément ! Mais non, j'ai sûrement mal compris ! Il ne peut pas aimer les vampires !_**

— « Et là, elle essaye de sauver son amour, Angel…

_**Angel ?! Décidément, si j'étais pas déjà mort, ce gosse me tuerait !**_

— … qui est un vampire avec une âme… oui, ici, les vampires ont perdu leur âme à leur mort, donc ils n'ont plus aucun sens du bien ni du mal… Mais Angel a été maudit, il a récupéré son âme, et depuis, ses crimes le hantent, il est torturé par ses actes de vampire…

_**Pas besoin d'être un vampire pour ça… **_

—… et il aime Buffy, qui l'aime aussi… » _C'est ça qui me plaît tellement… L'amour entre deux êtres que tout oppose… L'amour triomphant de tout…_

_**Gryffondor !**_

_Et puis aussi, l'acteur qui joue Angel est si sexy… Ah my Angel, il te ressemble… si sombre… si torturé…_

_**Potter aime donc un brun ténébreux… Faudra que je me renseigne… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ! Concentre-toi sur la série moldue Severus !**_

— « Et là ? »

— « Ah, cet épisode est mon préféré. Angel a été blessé, et seul le sang d'une Tueuse peut le sauver. Alors, Buffy a essayé de choper l'autre Tueuse… Laissez tomber, vous avez pas besoin de savoir qui c'est… Mais elle la rate. Voyez, l'autre s'en va… _Et là c'est ma scène préférée… Merlin, heureusement que je suis un bon Occlumens maintenant !_

_**Mais l'Occlumencie ne marche pas avec les vampires ! Niark niark niark ! Alors, que voulez-vous me cacher, Potter ?**_

_OUI… C'est là… Ah… je me demande si c'est vrai, si la morsure d'un vampire donne vraiment un tel plaisir… C'est pas écrit dans les livres de DCFM…_

**_Ah… c'est de là que vient son phantasme… Pour une fois que les moldus ont raison… Demandez-moi donc, Potter, je me ferai un plaisir de vous faire une petite démonstration… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Severus, ça suffit maintenant ! Bloque ton esprit ! Voilà…_**

_Ah Severus… my Angel… Te voir si près m'est une douce torture… Tu es si beau… Merde ! Encore le Syndrome Snape ! C'est que ta main est si proche de la mienne… Non, Harry ne la prends pas ! Ne la prends pas ! Et puis, arrête de le mater comme ça, il va finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose…_

**_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ? Bon allez, je réécoute un petit coup…_**

_Merlin ses yeux ! Si noirs… Ah Angel, ne me regarde pas comme ça… Severus… AH ! Non Harry on ne gémit pas ! Cesse de le regarder ! _

_**Angel ?! Mais alors… Potter… Tout à l'heure…**_

_Détache tes yeux des siens… C'est ça… Non, ne regarde pas sa bouche non plus ! Ni ses mains ! ARGH ! Merlin, je vais jamais pouvoir me retenir… Heureusement qu'il n'est pas un vampire, sinon je crois que le peu de raison qu'il me reste volerait en éclats…_

_**C'est ma raison à moi qui vient de s'évaporer !**_

_Respire Harry ! Oublie que ton phantasme vivant, celui que tu aimes depuis deux ans est à… moins de 10 centimètres de toi…_

_**Potter phantasme sur moi ! Depuis 2 ans ! MIAM ! Je veux dire ARGH ! Oui, c'est ça…**_

_Il te hait ! Rappelle-toi de ça ! Oh, il est courtois, mais c'est uniquement parce que tu es le directeur de Poudlard maintenant… Tout ce que tu es l'horripile, n'oublie pas !_

_**Oui, je me rappelle ! Il est insupportable ! Je le hais ! Mais il est si beau ! NON ! SI ! NON ! SI ! ARGH !**_

_Ah Merlin, Severus, my Angel, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J'adore tellement quand tu me regardes méchamment… _

**_Sale petit… brun magnifique ! J'ai si faim ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit juste maintenant alors que je suis en manque de sang humain…_**

_Quoique le regard torve là, c'est pas mal non plus… Je vais plus pouvoir me lever moi… Je te veux tellement… Je te désire à en mourir…_

**_Tant pis ! Il l'aura voulu ! Dites bonjour à Severus le vampire, Potter !_**

_Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Il a des… crocs !_

— « Vous êtes un vampire ! »

— « Puisamment observé, Potter ! »

— « Mais les vampires sont télépathes… »

— « Exact… Pas la peine de rougir, Potter, il est trop tard pour ça… Vous ne voulez plus que je vous aide à régler votre petit problème ? Eh bien, Potter, je ne vous excite plus ? »

_Respire, Harry, respire ! C'est ton rêve le plus fou qui se réalise… Alors bouge-toi ! Allez ! Et merde ! Bon… Professeur, vous m'entendez ?_

— « Oui, Potter. »

_Alors vous attendez quoi ? Embrassez-moi !_

Et tandis que Severus s'exécute en grondant… _C'est pratique quand même la télépathie… Mmm… Encore… oui, Severus… Merlin ! Prends-moi ! Maintenant !_

— « Je vais vous faire mal, Potter. »

_NON ! Vous savez bien… dans la salle de bains… Vite ! Maintenant ! Je ne peux plus attendre !_

— « Vous l'aurez voulu, Potter ! »

_OUI ! _

Et Harry les dénuda d'un geste. Severus rugit, ses yeux virèrent au rouge, et le vampire prit définitivement le dessus. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et, le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien, l'emporta dans sa chambre. Il le jeta sur le lit, et Harry, loin de s'en offusquer, se recula pour s'allonger sur les oreillers et, ouvrant largement les jambes, tendit les bras…

Severus aurait voulu prendre le temps de graver cette image à jamais dans son esprit : le corps magnifique, couleur de miel, du jeune homme ; l'éclat de ses yeux verts qui semblaient presque noirs, assombris par le désir ; ses lèvres qu'il mordillait inconsciemment, vision des plus érotiques ; son sexe dressé pour lui…

Mais Harry était bien trop tentant, d'autant plus qu'il avait rejeté la tête en arrière, dégageant son cou…

_Viens ! Prends-moi ! Mords-moi !_

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se rua sur Harry. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec fougue, nouant ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ses bras dans sa nuque. Severus entra en lui presque sans s'en apercevoir, ne rencontrant aucune résistance. La seule réaction d'Harry fut de crier de plaisir et d'appuyer la bouche du vampire contre son cou. En sentant les canines s'enfoncer dans sa jugulaire, Harry perdit pied. C'était mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il sentait son sexe pulser, au même rythme que son sang s'écoulait, au même rythme que Severus le pilonnait, et il ne pouvait que crier, crier son plaisir, un plaisir inouï. Et les seules pensées qu'il pouvait encore avoir se résumaient à _Encore ! Toujours ! Plus fort ! OUIIIIII !_

Ce qui survoltait Severus, qui était complètement dépassé par les événements. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, jamais il n'avait connu ça, ce don volontaire de son corps, de son cœur, de son sang. D'ordinaire, ses proies n'exsudaient que la peur, la haine, la stupéfaction aussi. Et puis, le sang de Harry était très particulier. Il était saturé de magie. Sa puissance était dans son sang. **_Une telle puissance !_** Calmer la faim qui s'était faite si impérieuse en même temps que son désir était également une expérience inédite — d'autant que chez les vampires, la faim décuplait le désir, et vice-versa, Severus le savait bien, mais ne l'avait jamais expérimenté… Jusqu'ici, il s'était nourri uniquement quand sa nature vampirique l'y obligeait, et son dégoût de lui-même l'avait toujours empêché de savourer cet acte. Mais là, les pensées extatiques d'Harry, pleines de désir, de plaisir, exacerbaient son propre désir, son propre plaisir. Et lorsqu'Harry se cambra en hurlant son prénom, il le rejoignit dans l'extase, perdant pied comme jamais.

Heureusement, il lâcha machinalement la gorge de son amant et la morsure se referma d'elle-même, la salive du vampire jouant son rôle de cicatrisant rapide, évitant ainsi à Harry de se vider entièrement de son sang. Néanmoins, celui-ci sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil, sans se détacher de Severus. Le vampire, après avoir repris son souffle, se dégagea délicatement, faisant tout de même gémir Harry. _Non, Sev, avec moi…_ Ces bribes de pensées émurent Severus plus que tout et il envoya à Harry un **_Je reviens tout de suite_**, qui le calma. Il lança un sort de nettoyage, alla chercher une potion régénérante, qu'il tranfusa à Harry par les plaies pas encore tout à fait refermées de son cou, et se recoucha. Instantanément, Harry vint se coller à lui, soupirant de bien-être. Severus n'eut pas le courage de se priver de sa chaude présence, et s'endormit à son tour, en pensant qu'il serait bien temps demain matin d'affronter l'énorme bêtise qu'il venait de faire… et surtout de lutter contre l'envie folle qui le prenait de recommencer au plus tôt.

* * *

Alors ? 

Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? (chibi eyes) Allez, GO ! lol

Bon sinon… la suite n'est pas écrite et je ne sais pas quand elle le sera…

Mais en attendant, je compte poster un lundi sur deux des OS que j'ai écrits pendant les vacances… Il y a un peu de tout (mais toujours que du yaoi) et du HPSS, of course !

Alors… à bientôt !


End file.
